


catnap

by skeletonqueen



Series: Akusai Month 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: Isa really just wants to get his work finished, but Lea has other ideas.





	catnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffled/gifts).



“Hi, baby!”   
  


Isa slapped the folder he was reading through back on the desk as Lea began making kissing sounds and baby talking behind him. He began tapping his pen loudly on the desk with clear irritation, waiting for the sounds to stop. When they eventually quieted down, he picked the folder back up, skimming over the numbers again, noting down the math he needed on his notepad.

“Oh, you’re so sweet, what a good baby!”

The folder was slapped on to the desk again and Lea snorted. “Someone is grumpy, today, hey?” 

Isa turned his chair, glaring at Lea who was laying across the sofa on his stomach. He was hanging off the side with his hands gently stroking through a ball of fluff that was rolling around on the floor. “Lea, please, I’m trying to concentrate.” Lea brought his head up, a sheepish grin on his face as way of an apology. Isa rolled his eyes at him, the way his crooked smile easily pushed aside his annoyance.

He went back to the folder, budgeting information from the Reconstruction Committee, and continued crunching the numbers. He wasn’t a member of the committee in an official capacity, the other members had been reluctant in even letting him balance their books, but Isa had been so adamant that it was something he could do—something he wanted to do, and Aerith had been the one who’d talked everyone else into letting him take that work load off of them.

Lea was back to making sounds at the cat, his voice raised in a pitch that made Isa want to turn around and throw the folder at him. “Oh, you’re such a soft baby. I love you.”

“Lea,” he snapped at him, spinning around in his chair again, glaring daggers at the other man who looked up at him like he’d been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. “Please, I can’t count!”

“Oh, same.”

“Lea!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” He was laughing softly and it was infuriating because it was just about the nicest sound Isa had heard all day.

Groaning he went back to the folder, he just needed to get this done by the end of the day, and then he didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the week. Once he was done, he could actually spend some desperately needed time with Lea. Their schedules had been so hit and miss lately, between Lea doing whatever part-time work he’d picked up in Twilight Town, or getting roped into training with Terra and Aqua.

He was able to work for a solid five minutes before Lea started baby talking the cat again. He inhaled through his nose, and turned over his shoulder. He wanted to be annoyed. Really he did, but the sight of Lea laying on his back with the black cat laying across his chest languidly, her little paws gently kneading at Lea’s shirt, it sparked something in his chest. Isa groaned, frustrated and Lea turned his head to face him, blinking at him lazily. He had this dopey, sleepy grin on his face as he scratched the cat’s fur and she leaned into his fingertips.

Isa wasn’t sure which of the two looked more catlike in that moment; the actual cat or his stupid boyfriend.

He slid his papers across the desk and got to his feet, padding over to the sofa and hovered above Lea who just stared back up at him, smiling as if he’d done absolutely nothing wrong. Isa crouched down next to the sofa, bringing himself to eye level with the cat, narrowing his eyes at her. “Begone,” his voice was quiet, but the laugh that erupted from Lea was enough for the cat to move, jumping down off of Lea’s chest.

“That was mean.”

“You’re mean.” Isa poked at Lea’s stomach, revelling at the way he snorted and flinched back at not wanting to be tickled. He straightened himself out, standing over Lea again before unceremoniously clambering on the sofa and laying out across him, lips twitching upwards at the soft ‘oof’ from Lea.

He buried his face against his chest, not caring about the traces of cat fur that tickled his chin. Lea wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of Isa’s head, before he softly began combing through Isa’s hair with his fingers, rubbing at a spot just behind his ear. He made a small contented hum at the touch and Lea began laughing, the sound rumbling through his chest and Isa pressed himself closer to him.

He rested his chin on Lea, bringing his head up so he could see Lea’s bright green eyes and smiled at the way his face lit up. “Hi, baby.” Lea was smirking at him, using the exact same voice he did with their cat and Isa felt his cheeks heating up. He turned away from him, and clutched at Lea’s side tighter, encircling him in arms and buried his face back in the soft fabric of his shirt. More soft laughter as Lea started twirling Isa’s hair around his fingers gently. “You wanted pets too, huh?”

“Shut up.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, content to just lay here and inhale the soft scent of Lea’s shampoo—honey and just the smallest note of orange. A hand dropped from his hair to his back and began lazily drawing circles across his back, soft and relaxing. Until the cat seemed to think Lea was gesturing for her to come and sit, and pounced onto the center of his shoulder blades. They both began laughing, Isa feeling the way she was walking in circles across his back before she curled up on him.

He wanted to stay here for the rest of the day. Budgets could wait, this was the single most important thing right now. There was no harm in taking just a small catnap.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> written for the 'jealousy' prompt and inspired by my incredibly clingy and jealous cat. 
> 
> this is sort of,,, in universe for a bigger thing im writing that idk if i will ever post, but the cat is a stray lea found in a box with some others who have been rehomed! he named her name luna ;A; isa telling her to to begone is a joke referencing one of his combat lines but also my mother and i say it to our cat.


End file.
